2008
by Delightfully Dysfunctional
Summary: So, I wish I knew what the writers would have written for the characters in the future, but I don't so I made it up. And skipped a big chunk. Set in 2008. Frilly, girly, crap.
1. Chapter 1

"Where's Lucy?" Michael asked his girlfriend as he wiped grease off of his hands with a red rag.

"She's with Liz." Maria answered resting a hand on her very pregnant belly. "Parker wanted to show her his legos."

Lucy Guerin was every father's worst nightmare. At just four years old she was the spitting image of her mother, Michael would have sworn she was more beautiful if it hadn't been impossible. Lucy was already infatuated with the six year old Parker Evans, whose family had been called "close friends" and left at that. She was a spitfire and he dreaded the day she would become a teenager.

"What's for lunch? Or did you already eat it?" He shut the hood of the Jeep he had been working on.

"Shut it, Space Boy." She held up two brown bags.

He stared at her for a moment, wondering why on earth this woman would ever want to be with him. She could have had any man she wanted, but at just 15 she chose him. That was eight years ago.

He leans in and kisses the love of his life affectionately. He took the bags from her hands, put his hand in hers and headed toward the office.

The garage was a modest success. Michael and Kyle started it from nothing, now they had everything they could ever ask for, jobs that they loved to support the families that they loved.

And, thankfully the American and Canadian governments didn't keep in touch about things like extra-terrestrials masquerading as humans.

Maria sat her swollen body down on the rundown sofa in the corner of the room, propping her feet up on the coffee table.

"I think he is going to look like you." Maria stated matter-of-factly.

"What?" Michael asked from behind the desk as he chewed a bite of the turkey sandwich his 'other half' had made him for lunch.

"Our son, I think he is going to look like you."

One child wasn't in the plan, let alone two. The idea was to get married, get settled, and then maybe have 2.5 kids and a white picket fence, just a little farther down the road, say, maybe, 26. But, Michael and Maria couldn't really keep their hands off of each other to do much planning. They had tried, trust me, they tried. Whenever they sat down to discuss anything they would either 1) get into a terrible argument which inevitably ended in their bedroom or 2) got so caught up on being "Mr. and Mrs. Guerin" that they just forgot all about what they were doing and headed straight to the bedroom.

They were emotional people; they thought in the moment and hadn't thought about what they were going to do with their lives. At least not until Amy Lucille Guerin (Lucy for short) made her presence known. That was when Michael decided to get his life in gear, stop working for the man and to start doing something with his life. Thankfully Kyle had his back and let him in on the best idea he had ever had: K&G Auto Repair. K for Kyle and G for Guerin. They just didn't like the sound of K&M and especially not V&G and neither was creative to come up with a name that didn't involve any initials.

Michael looks Maria right in the face and says "God, I hope not."

"I think you're perfectly handsome." She states, munching on a sandwich herself.

"Besides, how do you know it's a boy?"

"I have a feeling." She tilts her head and squints an eye, "I don't know."

"I hope you're right. I don't think I could handle three of you."


	2. Chapter 2

Liz sat alone in her kitchen, staring at the two children playing in the floor. They had no idea.

No idea that their parents were aliens. No idea that they may one day have to run from the law. No idea that they may have to deal with the life that they had no choice in.

She sat the coffee mug down on the counter.

"Guys, go wash up for lunch." She asked, still not taking her eyes off of her best friends daughter or her son.

Her son. Parker had dark hair and dark eyes. You couldn't really tell which side of his family he leaned toward, because, as Michael had pointed out, Max and Liz look a little like brother and sister. That had only creeped them out for about a week.

They were on the run when Liz found out she was pregnant. They weren't even on the other side of Wyoming. They had been married for three days,that was a little snippit they were going to leave out of the family history lesson. She just couldn't stand that Maria and Michael weren't married yet, they were about to have a second child. She didn't know if god and heaven were real or not, but she most certainly wanted to run into her best friend after death if there was a heaven.

The children climbed onto the stools and sat at the counter. Liz gave them each a fork and a bowl of Mac and Cheese.

That's when it dawned on her. These children were Canadian. They would never know the heat of a New Mexico summer, they would never be able to work at The Crashdown. They would never know their grandparents.

She picks up the phone and calls the only person that makes her feel better at times when she's feeling like this.

"Max."

"Liz." He answered, "It always scares me when you call me at work." She knows what her really meant, 'I hate it when you call me at work, it cuts in on the time I have with my assistant, Janey.' What a whore.

"I'm sorry." She rolled her eyes, he is a real estate agent not a rocket scientist. "Nevermind. GO back to work."

She hung up the phone.


End file.
